Letters to the Famous Harry Potter
by Meilodi
Summary: After defeating the Dark Lord, Harry Potter must surely expect heaps of letters to start poring in, he might even have to consider changing the windows of his room to a bigger one to fit in all these owls! Series of drabbles containing letters to Harry. REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is just something fun I'm going to work on from time to time when I have writers block on my other ongoing stories.I found out that this is harder than it seems, because you have to make this really OC. I hope I did OK.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Dear Harry,

I am glad that you came out of the battle unhurt, and I am absolutely miserable about Fred, but at least that Bellatrix got killed, right?

I'm afraid that Arthur is still rather down about Fred's death, so I asked Hermione to come over and explain how elect... that muggle thing works, he is considerably better now. George is taking it better than anyone else, but I think he's faking it.

How are you, dear? Now that you are no longer in constant danger, I want you to come over some time and I will make your favourite pudding, if you don't come over I'll just have to ask Ginny to make you.

Love,  
Molly Weasley

**I tried to space it out, does it work?**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I can't believe I got two reviews! I am so happy that I decided to write another chapter on the spot!**

**I forgot about the disclaimer last time...  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I'm not J. K. Rowling, if I am, I would not be writing this.**

* * *

Dear little boy in glasses,  
Amigo. I am writing to tell you that I have arrived in Brazil safely. It's truly wonderful here in Brazil, you have to come one day, I will serve you eggs and rats, they are delicious!

The Boa Constrictor  
P.S. I found someone like you, someone who can talk to snakes, to write this letter, I have not advanced so much that I can write.

**REVIEW! Short chapter, but I can't imagine a snake having much to say.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys! I decided to update this today because of the amount of responses I got from the last chapters. To me this is just a silly project, but I'm glad you like it.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

Dear Mr. Potter,  
I am sorry to inform you that you are deemed responsible for the damage of the property of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, and your payment will be a total of 10,000 galleons.

If you feel that the damage of property is not your responsibility, please owl your complaint in 10 days.

Sincerely,  
The Ministry of Magic


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys, how do you like the last chapter, seems something like the Ministry would do, right?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything and I'm not J. K. Rowling.**

* * *

Dear Harry,  
This is Kingsley Shacklebolt, the Minister for Magic. I just got notified that the Ministry of Magic sent a letter to you concerning the damaged of the castle of Hogwarts, I didn't stop the letter in time, but don't worry, you don't have to pay for the damages. The Ministry have more than enough gold to do it, and we have donations for it as well. Some of the people are talking about using the galleons in the fountain, but I'm not sure that's a good idea.

I gotta dash, but I hope that you are having a great time without Voldemort breathing down your neck.

Sincerely,  
Kingsley Shacklbolt  
Minister for Magic,  
Order of Pheonix,

**REVIEW**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I'm surprised by the responses I get from this fun project, I'm glad you guys enjoy it.**

**This is actually very fun to write!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, we went over this, didn't we?**

* * *

Dear Mr. Potter,

Potter, I hope you are doing quite well at your new job in the Ministry of Magic. Of course, I would advise you to take a break once in a while, but I'm hardly in the position to tell someone to relax.

On behalf of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, we would like to invite Mr. Harry Potter, to come and honor us with a speech on the topic of Defense agains dark arts. Some of the teachers argue that now that Voldemort is gone, we don't need to stress the importance of DADA anymore, but I disagree with them. Evil will arise at the time you least expect it.

Please owl back your reply about the date and time of your speech. I'm sure you'll agree to come back to Hogwarts.

Best Wishes,

Minerva McGonagall,

Headmistress of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry

P.S. The rebuilding of the Hogwarts castle will be completed shortly, the portraits have all been recovered. The fat lady guarding the Gryffindor common room will return to her post as soon as the artist finish repainting her gown, which she insisted on even though it's not needed.


End file.
